1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus in the form of a bag, and, in particular, to a stand/carry golf bag with wheels.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, wheels can be provided for golf bags by providing a frame or a trolley to which the wheels are fitted and upon which a golfer places their golf bag, such that the bag can then be pulled or pushed along the ground. If a golfer uses such a frame or trolley, the golfer is restricted to transporting their bag along a designated path around a golf course. Once on a frame or trolley, the bag becomes heavy and cumbersome to carry. Although golfers who simply carry their bags are not restricted to those designated paths, they are restricted to carrying their bag around the whole course.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a bag that can be both pulled or carried by the golfer while on the golf course by means of a simple adaptation that can be made during play.
It is a further object of the invention that the bag can be placed in a free-standing position on the ground regardless of whether the bag is in the pulling or carrying mode.